


Raven

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Tattoos, Young, tattoo artist eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had known Eames for a pretty long time. Well, actually, Arthur had been aware of Eames’ existence for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first **Inception** fanfic. I've always wanted to write for this Fandom, but I found it incredibly hard. Don't hate on this too much.

**Chapter One**

Arthur had known Eames for a pretty long time. Well, actually, Arthur had been aware of Eames’ existence for a long time. He had befriended Liliana, Eames’ younger sister. She was a startlingly beautiful woman with clear blue eyes, a sharp nose, and golden blonde hair.  
“Arthur. Stop looking at my face.” Lily groaned, “And can you please hurry up. I need to get to Eames before he does something stupid.”

“Why are you baby-ing him? He’s your older brother.” Arthur snorted, driving to the location Lily had given him. This would technically be the first time he would meet Eames. The other male was an enigma, Arthur had always heard the most bizarre tales about the male, but could never put a face to it. The building he was parked in front of looked harmless, but Lily seething in the seat beside him made him feel slightly cautious.

“Let’s go in.” Lily sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt. Arthur frowned, before following the small blonde out of the car. When they entered the building, Arthur could almost feel the heat emitting from the petite girl, her face was an angry shade of red and Arthur could only compare her to a tomato.

“Lily, what are you doing here?” A male asked, he was as attractive as his sister and Arthur wondered what their parents looked like. Eames’ had an equally sharp nose as his sister, but his eyes were a darker shade than hers. He couldn’t distinguish whether they were grey, blue, or even green. His hair was also dark brown which was a definite contrast to his sister’s own.

“That’s what I should be asking. What are you doing here?” She growled, glaring at her brother in an accusatory way.

“And who might this be?” Eames asked, pushing his sister out of the way to crowd into Arthur’s space. The male would have probably been intimidating to anyone else, but Arthur wasn’t the sort of person that was easily intimidated.

“Arthur.” He answered, holding his hand out. Eames smiled widely, before taking his hand and pressing a kiss against it. Arthur recoiled slightly at the touch, it was a gesture that he had never experienced before. He was sure that it wasn’t common for men to get their hands kissed.

“Eames. Well, aren’t you a darling.” Eames smiled, in turn making a blush rise to Arthur’s face. No one had ever blatantly flirted with him either, he wasn’t used to anyone being this direct.

“Stop flirting with Arthur.” Lily giggled, folding her arms over her chest. The blonde was clearly amused by the sight of her friend blushing an unattractive shade of red.

“And why on earth would I do that dearest sister?” Eames asked the blonde, “One is supposed to flirt with those that they are attracted to.”

“Okay. Stop changing the subject and tell me what you’re doing here.” Lily sighed, relaxing her arms. As Arthur looked between the two sibling he noticed obvious differences and similarities. Liliana had an Australian accent, whereas Eames had a distinct British one. They had similar features, but different shades.

“I’m practicing my art.” Eames answered flatly, “Arthur, would you be a dear and be my subject?”

“Subject to what?” Arthur questioned, Lily relaxed slightly before sitting down on one of the worn seats.

“May I give you a tattoo?” Eames smiled, Arthur caught a glimpse of the male’s teeth and discovered that they were crooked. For some reason Arthur found it that to be extraordinarily endearing.

“Sure.” Arthur agreed, making Lily splutter. Arthur turned to look at the girl in question and raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

“You really want to get a tattoo from an amateur artist?” Lily frowned. Arthur wasn’t the type of person that made brisk decisions when it came to something as important as this.

“How else do you expect him to improve without having someone to work on?” Arthur snorted, making Eames laugh.

“Okay. You better not complain to me if you end up not liking it.” Lily smiled, picking up a magazine.

Eames stared at Arthur for a few minutes before dragging him into one of the back rooms of the parlour. They spent a good few minutes staring at each other and surprisingly enough Arthur didn’t find it uncomfortable.  
“What do you want?” Eames asked him.

“Surprise me.” Arthur answered, he hadn’t really thought of getting a tattoo before and it would be interesting to see what Eames decided on. The young adult was surprised that he was even allowing this to happen in the first place, he wasn’t the sort of person who trusted people when he met them. But there was something about Eames that made him want to take risks.

“Okay. This may sound a bit strange but how would you feel about the idea of getting your crotch tattooed?” Eames asked, his neck and face developing a flush.

“Is there any particular reason why I should get a tattoo there?” Arthur questioned, he wasn’t repulsed by the idea he just found it humorous that Eames was reacting the way he was.

“It would be well hidden. Not many people would be aware that you had a tattoo unless you specifically showed them.” Eames explained, fidgeting slightly.

“Okay. What design were you thinking?” Arthur continued, he actually liked the idea of not many people knowing about the tattoo. Not because he was going to be ashamed about it, but because he liked the idea of secrecy.

“Let me surprise you.” Eames grinned, “A little imagination can go a long way.”

The whole process didn’t take as long as Arthur was expecting, the most awkward part of the whole situation was Eames having to shave him, it made the experience feel more intimate because of it. Arthur was good at handling pain and getting the tattoo made him understand why people got addicted to inking their skin. When Eames was finished with the design he finally gave Arthur the okay to look. And there was a crow/raven on his groin. Eames had gone for a watercolour design and Arthur was enamoured by it.  
“I like it. Is it a crow or a raven?” Arthur asked the other male as he bandaged the area.

“A raven.” Eames answered, “They’re quite interesting creatures.”

“Because they were associated with death? Or is it the whole bad omen thing?” Arthur teased, making Eames’ smile widen.

“Nothing like that.” Eames defended, “Raven’s are known to be one of the smartest animals, did you know that they can imitate human speech. There’s a lot of things I could say about them, but the main thing I want to mention is that they’re mysterious.”

“Oh.” Arthur wasn’t sure what else he could have said, the way that Eames had said the statement suggested that he thought highly of Arthur. Well Arthur hoped that that was the case, he didn’t want to be reading too much into the situation.

“Lily talks about you a lot. She told me many things and I wasn’t quite expecting you to be the type of person to take risks.” Eames continued, “I just couldn’t help but compare you to a raven. You’re a paradox. Everything that I was made to believe contradicted with what Lily made you out to be. Somewhat like a Raven, they’re considered bad, yet they show empathy to each other.”

“Thank you.” Arthur smiled, “You’re good at what you do. I’m sure it’ll be a good career for you.”

“Really? Because I was actually hoping to get a degree in psychology.” Eames grinned, “Art and tattooing are more of a hobby.”

“Well, thank you anyway.” Arthur huffed out a laugh, “I don’t mean to pry, but you and Lily aren’t completely related are you?”

“You’ve got a good eye on you Arthur.” Eames noted, “We have the same father. He was known for his infidelity, I wouldn’t be surprised if we had other siblings that we weren’t aware of.”

“Oh.” Arthur winced slightly, he wasn’t quite expecting an answer like that.

“Do you have any siblings, darling?” Eames asked as he started to clean up the work station.

“No.” Arthur answered, “So are you dating anyone?”

“Nope. Is that an invitation to start dating you? Because I’m not at all opposed to that idea. Quite delighted actually.” Eames laughed, “But I supposed Lily wouldn’t quite like that.”

“What makes you think that?” Arthur smiled, he was sure that he knew Lily enough to understand that she wouldn’t mind if he started dating her brother.

“She might assume that I was stealing you away from her.” Eames stated, “I’m quite good at stealing things.”

“I’ve heard.” Arthur agreed, “Lily’s told me quite a lot of stories about you.”

“Oh has she? You do have to tell me them sometime.” Eames winked. Arthur’s lips involuntary curved upwards at the other male. Now he understood why Lily was wary about him meeting her brother.

“I hear that you have a habit of breaking the things you steal.” Arthur said aloud, he wasn’t entirely sure why he continued to talk. It wasn’t something he did often.

“Don’t worry darling. I won’t break your heart.” Eames promised, pressing a soft kiss against Arthur’s lips.

“You’d have to have my heart to even be able to break it.” Arthur grinned, pressing another kiss against Eames’ lips. The male’s mouth was just so full and lush, Arthur could spend the entire day kissing them.

“It’ll be mine before you even know it.” Eames grinned, and Arthur was sure that the male was right about that. But he also had a feeling that he was going to break his promise and break his heart. It was something that was to be guaranteed when you fell in love with someone like Eames. And even though Arthur was sure of this, he was still willing to go forward with it.

“Are you two done yet?” Lily asked, walking into the room. The blonde glanced between the males and a knowing look came across her face. She didn’t even have to ask anything to know what happened.

“Yes.” Arthur smiled, taking Eames by the hand.

** Fin **


End file.
